


Make up in time for dinner.

by Internetmeep



Series: Days leading up to Christmas [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted Child, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Ed's angry but he can't help feel sorry for his friend and the Christmas gift for him has passed the return date.
(Based on the events after S03 Ep11 - Beware the green eyed monster. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1st december 2016  
> Hello and welcome to who even is this person anyway and why are they even trying to write? Also known as, well that idea of writing a fic everyday completely went out the window. This is the very first one. (And probably the last to be perfectly honest.)

"I don't wanna kill him... I want to destroy him" Ed said an overwhelming sense of anger seeping through his bones. He couldn't believe Mr. Penguin, his bestest friend in the whole wide world could betray him as easily as he did. Who cared what the reason behind it was. It didn't matter. Not that the reason was sensible; or even that he wasn't in the same boat. He killed her. That's what mattered. Isabella was gone, never to return, and he was the one to blame. 

Maybe that didn't matter. Ed knew full well what jealousy can do to someone. Especially if the person you are completely smitten for is dating someone else. Especially when you are convinced they are perfect for you, and they like your riddles and you like how hard he tries to understand them and find the perfect gifts. Speaking of perfect gifts, Ed had the perfect gift for Oswald. It was stupid and cheesy and he was so nervous about how Oswald was going to react to it but it had become too late to do anything about attempting to return it. And it was certainly not something he would want. But it was absolutely perfect for Oswald ~~([The gift](http://www.johnlewis.com/jellycat-peanut-penguin-soft-toy-large/p3033454))~~ and it wasn't something expensive that he could flog on eBay. He had to get it to Oswald.

By the time Christmas day came around,  he was so nervous, bigging it up to go as catastrophically wrong as humanly possible. A tiger is going to break through the wall and steal the pigs in blankets and the stuffing. Oswald wouldn't be willing to take him back. Or worse he has a new deputy and has completely forgotten him. Ed knew in the back of his mind that this wouldn't be the case but that didn't stop him from going through every possible circumstance he could imagine.

Oswald had not really fealt like celebrating Christmas this year. After the death and his mother and the loss of the only other person who had ever treated him like a real person. Cared about him and even loved him. That's the problem. His love for Ed and Ed's lovery for him were not the same thing and their emotions clashed. 

That was until he heard a knock on the door. He certainly knew who it had hoped to be, but at the same time, he had no idea where he would start when it came to conversation but he had to come up with something. That's if the person at the door was who he had hoped to be.

And it was.

Oswald opened the door to Ed looking down towArds his feet. Unfortunately the hight difference meant that he was almost looking directly at him. His hands shakey, but well hidden with the squeezing of his fist. Nothing he could do would ease his nerves. The butterflies fluttering in his tummy, forcing themselves out of his airways. Airways which were like the scenes in Indiana Jones where the protagonist is running, walls closing in on them. Except the butterflies, they never made it through the tightening oesophagus.

Once Ed was invited in they sat down on the sofa. Both of them silent, not wanting to make the first move, whatever that may be. Ed was the first to speak.

"I got you a gift"

Oswald's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Why? You didn't have to... But that observation didn't stop him from hurriedly ripping of the penguin wrapping paper like a giddy child. 

"Oh, my, God,  I absolutely love it. It's perfect. Slight question though, John Lewis is an English brand. How did you manage to get something like this?"

"Well, you love it, and I love you..." Ed said slightly stuttering, but with that same expression he gets when he is trying to play it false, like how he did with Barbara. 

"You really mean that?  or did just say it to try and hurt me... you seemed horrified when I told you how I fealt" Oswald said, so confused that the love of his life actually lovedo him back

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't ready for it. but I accept I feel the same way. I love you."

"I love you too"

Ed never went home that night and if you were to go into Oswald's bedroom, you would find him, his arm wrapped around Oswald and Oswald's arm wrapped around his new penguin.


End file.
